An Encounter of Fire and Ice
by POD000
Summary: compelling story fallowing the life of Vexen's 'Ice Princess' ironicly she doesn't have ice powers but mind controll. She is adopted into a home where she is abused and her only silver linning, is none other then the dareing, carismatic Axel. Fallow these two's childhood as fate hugs the, tightly and will never let go. * You do not have to read the first one to understand :))
1. Chapter 1

Some say the world will end in fire.

Some in ice.

From what I know to be disire, I should hold with those who favor fire.

But if I should parish twice

I think I know enough of hate,

That ice is also nice

And would Safice. ~Robert Frost, Fire and ICe

I stand up, pushing my hair out of my eye's the light glistening on the fresh dew drops, the sunlight seemingly dancing through the holes in the tree's. I take a deep breath, I know I shouldn't be nervous, not here in the meadow, _our_ meadow. I sit on the swing that Axel and I had put in a while ago. I swing just barely, bending my knee's in and out, not enough to get up in the air. The bruise from, last night on my elbow, concealed by my usual turtle neck. I keep my head down, my brown hair in my eyes again, James, my adoptive father, had made me dye it since I was adopted. I close my eyes I've been trying to block out the memory, my brother and I, hiding watching a man with yellow eye's and gray hair killing mum and dad, when he left was the worse part, he sat where their bodies once were, I was always confused why black mist left their body's until there was no more of them. Isa and I sat in their blood, getting it all over us, just staring at each other. After what seemed like ages, two people in suits (even the women!) and tight expressions took us away to different homes. We didn't have a clue what was going on, so there was a lot of screaming and fighting, but in the end, the two up tight people won, and I have never seen Isa since.

I feel someone else behind me, but I am too deep in my spacing out to care.

"Paying attention to the inside of your eye lids again"

"GAHH" I scream jumping off the swing facing him and falling hard on the ground then laughed " Axel you jerk you made me fall"

He rolls his eyes chuckling " well, you know ' Jerk' is my middle name." he gives the goofiest of grins, as he offers me a hand up. I take it and pull him down. After a long fit of laughter, and all the birds fly away, leaving the pleasant frantic, flutter of wings.

After a while Axel Jumps up and climbs a tree and offers me a hand up.

"I donno" I say softly " we could fall, and break our necks "

"They'll figure a way to save us" he shrugged "Besides your dad is a Doctor"

I most likely look unsure still because that's how I feel, that and Axel chuckles stretching his hand out farther.

"C'mon, I wont let anything hurt you…..ever" he smiled

I hesitate, but then I take his hand, he is the only one I trust. I climb up to where he is. He grins as he takes out a star shape fruit out of his bag " so you know how my mom and dad went to destiny islands" he grinned

" uhhh duh, it's all you talked about for months on end, how it wasn't fair and what have you" I grin teasing him.

He chuckled slightly "anyways they brought me back this weird fruit, I thinks they said it's called papou fruit" he said I look at the star shaped fruit. I lean in and inhale deeply. I smiled happily

" wow" I say softly " it smells amazing."

He nodded only slightly " If we share it, our destiny will be intertwined, we'll be friends forever!" he brakes off half " A winning team, you" and hands one to me "And me"

I take it gratefully. Axel takes a huge bite chewing, then swallowed " blarg fruit" he shutters. I take a small bite. And my eyes widen, this has to be the most amazing fruit I have ever had. Sweet, and juicy. The sweet isn't over powering, and there's another taste to it too, but I can't place it quite.

"I think it's very good, thank you Axel " I grin looking out. I don't really want to go home, I don't exactly like what's waiting for me. Axel looks at me and bit his lip.

"School's going to be out soon" he notes

"Yeah, got any big plans?" I ask softly, I know I didn't.

"well uhh yeah" he said rubbing his neck " I mean, if you don't have plans, which I'm sure you do, I mean you have a really fun family!" I feel bad when he said that. Every thing I said, we did, to cover up what had really happened. It was Lucas's idea, so we didn't have to leave James.

"yeah" I chuckled nervously "so much, but no we don't this summer."

"Maybe you and I could go to Twilight Town!" he grinned " Just for the day….But my parents tell me it's awesome! Shops, café's, bakery's, and this new little business, that sell's Sea-Salt ice cream-whatever that is- and it has a carnival all summer long!"

I blink unsure what to say, no way James would let me go…

"Just for one day, I've never been, and I know you haven't… so maybe… if you want… I think it would be fun"

"I'll ask my dad's but I'd love to!" I grin

"Great" he grins, then looks at me "your still a vegetation. Right?" he asked

I nod, I'm not really, but I'm really thin ( not that I mind) but Axel's dad is always asking

'When are you gonna get meat on those bones?!' fallowed by laughter…. It's not that James doesn't feed me… He does! It's just that, every month or so, he locks me in my room for the weekend, no food…and sometimes my nerves get so tense when I'm around him, or after he beats and or rapes me, I vomit up all the food in my stomach, and I can't even look at food for days… " yeah" I smile weakly, I hate all the lies I have to tell him, all the deceit….From him, Axel, my best friend for Crying out loud! Everytime I tell this to Lucas , he reminds me that if even one person knows I'll be taken away, and I'll never see him again. So I keep on lying, keep on with the cover stories.

" Yeah" I nod "why"

" just wondering" he shrugs climbing down.

I blink climbing down after him jumping down after I got a safe distance to the ground. Then I walk over to my back pack and get homework out.

"we don't have to do homework just yet" Axel said putting his arms behind his head laying down. "it's such a nice day, lets just nap…napping sounds nice"

I roll my eyes " nah, you nap, I'll study"

"Oh right" he chuckles "I forgot, all play makes mervil a nervous wreck!" he jokes.

" ha-ha" I say sarcastically " I just like to get work done so I can relax latter."

But the truth is, is that James pushes me hard. I remember last week, when I got home and I had gotten a 'F' one assignment, not that it matters, I mean what does it matter? Were not even in high school (we are next year) but oh well. Any way's I was tip towing in to my room, I had just gotten back from the meadow, and I feel a sharp hand on my shoulder a turn me around. Clawing my shoulder grabbing my back pack, and dig around grabbing a piece of paper, my heart races faster then words can say, all time stands still. I wait, wondering what he'll do to me. I swallow hard looking everywhere but in his cold, dead, black eyes. Slowly he does something I don't expect, he shrugs crumples the paper and walks away. Relived I don't question him, I run up to my room having the foolish hope. That maybe, just maybe, he's turned over a new leaf, he isn't going to do this crap anymore. I jump on my bed grinning hugging a pillow. To my horror he came, with a scalpel, and two tourniquets. See James is a doctor from home. Our world doesn't have hospitals, only houses that one or two doctors live in. anyways he shut the door locking it behind him, I swallow hard, this can never be good. He slowly sets them down and pins me down on my bed and starts hitting me, hard, harder then he ever has, once he is done. He ties the tourniquets on may arm "you are nothing" he snarls into my ear and cuts my arm slowly. Tears build in my eyes as I know he is right, but the cut that, produces no blood hurts worse. He cuts longer again " you will never amount to anything. You are pathetic and stupid, you can't even do the one thing your semi-okish at!" then he starts to cut my neck.

I shutter pulling up my turtle neck sleeve looking at the scar from it " I think I'll call it Fred." I mutter softly. Axel looks up from a comic book, "hrm" he asked and looked at me.

"Nothing!" I say defensively pushing my sleeve down quickly.

"But if you cut yourself, it could be infected, your dad should really have a look at it, you could get really sick" After I assure him that I am just fine I look at my clock and tell him I should really go. Of coarse he is disappointed but doesn't say anything. I pack up my homework I had already done and throw my bag on my shoulders then I point my finger at him "No. Fires" I say, he opens his mouth to protest, I'm sure, but then shuts it and closes his mouth sighing " I'd better walk you home, my dad say's he's seen some creep in a long black coat creeping around, I hate for anything bad for you to happen…I mean creeps like that, I mean they _rape_" he says the word as if it was the worst word possible, to me, it's a possibility for everyday life. " I mean, your just so….so…pure"

Pure…HA! That's a real laugh.

"No" I say meekly "really. I'll be fine"

Axel is already beside me "that's not for you to decide. " he said matter-o- fact. I sigh as we walk in silence until we get to my house. He hugs me tightly, stunned I hug him back. Then he runs across the street and into his house. I walk in and James is waiting for me. He is reading a newspaper. How disgustingly normal, it almost makes me think I have walked into the wrong house. James looks at me, then back to the paper, I can hear Lucas puttering around in the kitchen. I slowly set my back down and go to my room, not wanting to break the silence, that is here. Almost sacred this is, no storm approaching I've done everything that he wanted, done good in school. I've not made any snide remarks. I have no reason to be beat, so there's no since before the storm, and I haven't been beaten, so the only thing I can hear are my tears. Then when I flop on the ground I relize what day it is. Friday….Tonight would start out great for any other home in our tiny little town, but not here. Tonight we will eat pizza, play a game or-if James wants to- two, watch a movie, then Lucas will excuse himself for his nightly walk, exactly two hours he will be gone, that is enough for James to do whatever he wants to my body, me to stop crying, and James to be back downstairs. I don't know why I'm so sad, it's happened ever since I can remember. It's just…I guess because no man will ever be my 'first' not technically, I will never get a first kiss with a boy I like, but will never marry, I will never ever, ever be able to give my 'purity' to a boy….never. A tear rolls down my cheek, and I am amost about to cry. I wish I could shut my door all the way with out locking myself in…so I leave it wide open for the world to see, and I cry.

Later that night we are eating pizza, silence. I would normally find this bliss but I know what is to fallow "dads" I say softly "Axel and I really, really want to go to Twilight Town this summer, just for a day, I would really like to, please dad…please may I go"

Four eyes are on me, the heat in this room is horrible, I can hear our clock ticking, mocking me, the seconds feeling like hours, my gut churns. Lucas looks at who really matters in this house, and he rubs his smooth chin " hrmm" he said looking at me, I quickly look away. "Sure" he grunts " If you must, but your earning your muuny for food and souvenirs, not around the house, that's the maids job, find it somewhere else"

I could scream with joy, I must be grinning pretty big, because Lucas laughs slightly. The rest of the night seems to fly by, even when Jame's rapes me because all I can think about is I'm going to Twilight Town with my best friend, I could die! After James is done and he leaves me climb out of bed turn off the light and snuggle under the one blanket James had given to me a few years about, it stinks (he wont let Lucas wash it) and it has a few holes in it, but it's still better then nothing, and I sleep the best sleep I have in forever. Ever since I can remember my dreams have been laced in poison, but tonight I dreamt nothing at all. The next Monday I jump out of bed and get all ready, my turtle neck, to hot for this time of year, but if I didn't wear it, I'd be taken away. When I got to school my first class is science with Axel. The teacher was stupid enough to seat us together. He looks at me

" so can you?" he wisperd

" you bet!" i grin, i almost laugh. He looks at me, "let's sleep in the meadow" he says.

I hope this will rerail quickly. " I donno if my dads' would let me" i say softly

a micevious grin in his face " who says they have to know?" he smirks.

I shrug and pay attention to the teacher once the bell rings its shrill ring, giveing me a spittling headache. I chew on my bottom way this can be good.


	2. Chapter 2

The day goes inevitably, Axel, as always ditched the weekly assembly, and convinced me to, coaxing me too, but I couldn't it's the end of the month which means the country club is having a auction which means Lucas will pick me up, and I will go get my hair and make up done, then I will go home and change into my new dress that James has bought me. I look out to space during the assembly wondering who will pick me? I sigh looking down tears in my eye's, but with Axel here no one cares no one notices.

I look at the dress my hair curled with the top of it done up into a bun to look like a flower, my make up done fiery, smoky, seductive eye's my cheek bone brought out and I look very pale, with bright pink cheeks my lips bright red. I look so…So… sexy. I shutter how I look brings our attention on my like you wouldn't believe. I look at the new dress that James has got me, I have come to hate dresses now, when I see it, I nearly vomit. Sleek black, low neck, it shows over half of my breasts, not that their that big, or small, just average, a thin strap, it hugs me tightly, showing my figure off, and tight in my butt, making it look rounder and fuller then it actually is, and a long slit up to my thigh. I look like a slut. I want to cry, but I have so much mascara on that I can't. I step into the high heels and attempt to walk into the sports car that James drives in one piece. I let my mind wonder letting it play cruel jokes on me, making me think of all the rotten men I'll meet, all the horrid things they'll do to me regardless if they are the highest bidder. I shutter agents my self wishing I had a wrap looking at all of my scars, when we get there and I want to jump out and run as far as I can. But I don't. I stay and wait for the monkeys run and open the door for me, after they do James walks over and escorts me in. It's sickening I look like I'm his wife. As we go in to the big building I have come to loathe, I look at the fine table wear and carpet. The fine walls. I look around and close my eyes and let the entire action fly past me, seeing my potential buyers. Then I see a man, with long, discussing, grey and black pony tail, a smirk to beat the band a long scar , a eye patch and the other eye was yellow. The auction starts and I am caught up in a whirl wind noise, the man with the scar always bids. Finally it gets up to eight hundred and eighty-eight munny, the man with the scar jumps up, knocking his chair looking at me " 888 muuny? AS IF" and walks away. I look at the man and shutter. Great. My science teacher.

I slowly walk down the stairs, and meet Mr. Shaffer, where I was meant to, I saw James's counting the muuny greedily, I wish gave at least a little of that money to me, I mean it is _my_ body right? I keep my head down, my brown hair covering my face tear's in my eyes. Mr. Shaffer grabs my wrist and yanks me to his car, and shoves me in his car slamming the door. Once in a while some kind man, or woman, or both sometimes, they are kind to me, they let me bathe in nice warm bubbly water, they give me a nice big mean, which I eat all of it, I leave no leftovers, then they let me sleep in a huge bed, with warm, soft sheets, and sleep in a peace full wonderful sleep, then take me back, full, and happy. I have a feeling that this is not to be my fate tonight.

All I have to stay about that night, is that, I'm going to block this memory and never ever, ever talk to this about anyone.

The fallowing morning, he dropped me off at school walking in with a arm around, me. Two hours before the students are aloud in, I am glad this is my first class, Axel's as well. I sit in my desk trying not to make eye contact, then he comes over. OH WHAT CAN THIS MAN WANT?!

"such a lovely, lovely girl" he said in my ear.

I ignore him, reading still.

He goes over and locks the door, I close my eyes watching as struts over he goes over embracing me, his slender fingers unhook my bra-strap and he keeps kissing me and kissing me, I close my mind again. After a while even my mind is disturbed my ponding and yelling. He curses and pulls up his pants and adjusts his belt, I put my clothes on from yesterday. I fix my hair. Wipe off my unintentional tears, just as he opens the door, a smile weakly "thanks for the help Mr. Shaffer"

He smirks just enough so I can see " don't worry about it Miss. Jones"

Axel takes his seat by me and makes a discussed sound at the back of his throat " Miss. Brainiac, YOU DO NOT NEED MORE HELP" he jokes.

I roll my eyes " I do, to get away from you" I chuckle

He pretends to stick a knife in his heart making choking noises.

I feel sick to my stomach, I want to run far away, get away from the man who is teaching me right now. I can't look at him, I don't want to look at him, please, oh please don't make me.

Axel looks at me, Mr. Shaffer- teacher of the year he is, put in a random movie that has

nothing to do with science- doesn't care if we talk. " It's really bad" he wisperd

"what?" I say .

He shrugged shaking his head "nothing

"what" I nearly cry, my best friends happiness all I have left

"the rain" he chuckles " which reminds me, why weren't you at the bus stop?"

I look away and shrug.

"oh!" he says slapping his hand on his desk " oh, oh, oh, oh, OHHHHHHH"

"what?!" I laugh

" can you come over today?" he asked looking at me, his emerald eyes bleeding into mine.

"Why?" I ask faintly.

"My mum just really likes you" he shrugs.

" ok" I say " I can do that".


	3. Chapter 3

I walk in, Jena. Sweet kind Jena, is making cookies, his father is at work, good, I know this is stupid, but Jared scares me. Axels little cousin Joey and his twin sister Lucy - they are ADORABLE, their about four and say the cutest things!-are on the floor playing trains. Very. Very loudly.

"Axel, honey" Jean says wiping her hands on her apron " can you go to your room please?"

Axel hesitates but nods "fine" he whispers walking up to his room.

Lily runs up to me giggling "Mervil" she said hugging me tightly

I pick her up holding her tightly " mucky pup" I say grinning, I can't wait to be a mother…but on my terms, nobody else's.

"you'll be a great mother" she said kindly.

"thanks" I wisper tears in my eyes, I wipe them away quickly.

" I want you to baby sit them, it's ok right?" she smiles weakly

" sure!" I grin happily " I'd love to! When?"

"…..To…..night" she said drawing out the words " im sorry it's just his aunt is going through a nasty devoirce and can't take care of them tonight, and I can't either, but I know you could"

" no its fine" I smile " I don't have any plans"

After about four hours, Axel and his mum and dad are leaving and a horrible lurking feeling is at the bottom of my stomach.

"now we'll be gone for several hours" She smiles

" I know" I smile " it's ok have a great time"

Axel groans tugging at his tie " do we have to mum?" he wines

Jared laughs " you'd think taking you to a ball was a punishment" he said as they left.

After about two hours I hear a knock at the door, I don't answer, I go up to the kitchen I had just put the two babies to bed and now it is time for the best part of babysitting- raiding the kitchen

" Ha" a deep gravely voice says behind me, a dark hood covers there face. " I thought they'd never ever leave"

I close my eyes tight "get out!" I yell.

"As if, _princess_" he said

" Why did you call me that?!" I demand

"Spoilers" he smirks " first off tell me about the fight in your heart, tell me honestly, or. I. will. Kill. The. Children" he says.

How did he know about my heart? " you wouldn't" I wisper.

" I would. "

" I….I have this need, this want to see everyone around me suffer, I want to taste their tears…." I brake down " I have this _lust_ for misery, for chaos, and I don't know why" my voice is shrill, my voice brakes again " I keep fighting it and fighting it, but…..but it keeps coming back more strong" I tear up.

He makes a horrible laughing sound at the back of his throat. He grabs my thoat and throws me to the floor, my side hurts horribly.

" have you checked the children?" he laughs vanishing, I charge up stares I feel I have a fever but I can't give up now, I charge up to the room I can hear him after me I look behind me "Who are you!" I scream, but there is another person in a black clock behind me terrorized I know I have to get to the children, I have to. The one person who had just got there grabed a book out of thin air and whacked me on the head, then all I see is black.

~ one day later.

I wake up and all I see is white. Jena is sitting by me, holding my hand " sweetheart" she smiled warmly " thank goodness"

I look at her " what happened?" I whisper me voice is weak and scared.

"Apperently, the children, they…they were poisoned, by their mother, their dead"

My heart drops NO! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT.

" she wanted someone to take the fault, us, but it's fine, she is in a jail cell right now"

" where am I?" I whisper because I am too weak to do anything else every part of me is aching and I know it is my fault that the twins are dead, if it weren't for me.. It was the two pepoule In the black coats, if I had just made it in time, they would still be alive, it is all my fault, I hate myself! "where's my dad's"

" your appendix exploded, thank heven's you called us in time, you would have died otherwise" she smiled stroking my hair and for once in my life I feel as if I am loved. "your fathers apparently took a surprise trip to Jamaica, they'll be back in two weeks, your staying with us until then" she smiled.

What?! Their gone when I need them most? Why? How could they? If this were to happen to Axel, no matter what Jena would come home! "oh" I say softly.

She gives me a sympathetic look " can I get you anything?" she smiles

I shake my head slowly "well" I say but am cut off Axel screaming

"LET ME IN" he yelled

I hear muffled orderlies, and his father telling him I need my rest, no minors, sanitary issues.

" NO" he screamed " I will burn you! I will burn this whole building!"

" I want to see Axel" I swallow hard. "please. "

" Really?" she sighed " Is that all? Sweetheart?"

I manage a weak nod.

She sighs heavily then gets up, more muffles then Axel walks in with a triumphant look on his face, he runs over and hugs me tightly, I groan in pain.

"Axel!" his father said sharply " she needs her rest!"

" no I'm fine" I say the same time axel says pouting

" she can rest when she's dead"

Nice. Gruesome. I like it, unoptimistic, I've been rubbing off on him. I'm glad though I've never been one to "look on the bright side", I mean how bright can the sides get? There's worse, and even worse. We visit for a time, then he has to go, they all have to go, visiting hours are over. I wish they weren't, the silence, it scares me, because it screams the truth.

I look at the clock, it's about midnight. I close my eyes, I remember, I am in mine, and Isa's nursery, the walls are bright pink on one side, and deep blue on the other, the carpet is nice and fuzzy, I remember being mad because I was on the floor. (See back then I was so ill, the only time I wasn't being held was when either I was sleeping, or being changed. Isa was crawling over to the outlet, and I was hugging some kind of stuffed animal. I remember hearing my mother and father talking in hushed voices. Then Isa licked the outlet, his hair sticks up, comically, just the time, our parents walk in Isa starts to scream, and cry, Clarkson, my father rushes over to him. My mother comes over hushing me, singing some kind of lullaby, I don't like the fact that she is holding me so I intentionally vomit on her. After we are all calm and clean, Isa is in a huddled ball. A weakling, I remember thinking, what a fool. But now oh what I wouldn't give to be able to see him again. Is there any worse fate- I wonder-then being separated from your twin? My mother smiles " Are you ready to see Yen Sid?"

"Yaaaaay" Isa says jumping up and down, again, what a foolish, foolish, child, I remember thinking.

I blink clinging to Clarckson, nestling in. Then….Then I look at the man we came to visit. He had a long grey beard, a blue robe and pointy hat with silver moons and stars. The man looks odd. He talks like someone important, yet someone kind, and not all high and mighty. My mother and father listen and talk to him as if he is the most important person in the world. I jump off my fathers lap and stumble my way to the man and look at him. I grab his robe, he looks down at me, smiling slightly, picking me up "Mervil" he said, but then I see his eyes, and I don't know what quite happens but I think I screamed. A moment latter I am in my fathers arms, he is embracing me, everyone but me and Isa are laughing as if I had done the cutest or laughing thing in the world. My father trys to soothe me, but still laughing.

I wake up and a figure is by me, watching me. The figure is in the black coat, their face is covered, my bottom lip trembles all I see is it's neon green eyes. I sit up only enough so they can see I am awake, to give them warning before I scream for the nurses. The figure walks away without a word spoken. I curl up hugging myself tightly, I am such a fail! Before long I am asleep again my IV pole drugging me heavily.

In my dream it is another memory. I am in the meadow, OUR meadow. I am about five or six, it is my first year in this world, my parents had just died, and I don't have a friend in the world. Axel is doing something with theses strange circular things, throwing them around madly. I creep by the river, though I can not swim I love rivers. I walk by the river and go along the banks balancing myself by spreading my arms off wide, as if I could fly, as if I were a angel. I close my eyes and pretend I am walking on the clouds to see my dead parents. I hear some faint sound I blink looking over and hear Axels' voice yells "I said ' GET OUT OF MY MEADOW!'" right before I am engulfed in water, I scream, cold rushing water fills my lungs and nostrils. It burns it aches water is on my eyes and I can't think to stop screaming or breathing or even to close my eye's all I think if is to panic. Something not fun is happening. I think I am going to die. I am going to see my mommy and daddy. Then I see a flash of Axel's read hair he grabs my throws me over the bank, struggils but makes it up on the ledge. Panting " What where you doing?!" he demands " if you can't swim then what are you doing so close to a river.?!"

I say nothing looking down still coughing.

" you okay?" he asked in great concern looking at me his emerald orbs digging into me.

I still say nothing.

" I guess it is my fault" I sighs " never scare me like that again, okay kid?"

" my daddy say's were the same age" I say weakly.

" What?!" he cried out " no way, your so….little!"

" I know" I whisper.

" What's your mama like" he said looking at me

" I don't have one" I say

" my dad said you have two mama's" he said

" my first mommy died, so did my first daddy, but now I have two daddys" I say innocently, I don't realize that that is abnormal.

" oh" he said "that's cool, you wanna see my toys?" he asked and in a firey sweep the two toys he was paying with earlier.

I wake up gasping. Coughing, Jenna hands me water. I thank her.

"When's the funeral" I whisper.

"for who?" she blinked, is she for real?!

" Lucy, and Joey" I say.

"who?" she asked again her eyebrow furrowing.

" your niece and nephew" I cry out looking at her.

"Sweetheart, your on a lot of pain killers, you probably had a dream, maybe it was some kids you knew before you were adopted"

I shake my head ever so slightly " no" .

She ruffles my hair " oh sweetheart." she kissed my forehead " your just like a daughter, so you know I'd never hurt you right?" she smiled "I'm telling you the truth, I've never had a nice or nephew" she smiled "….I never even had a sister, or a brother. "


	4. Chapter 4

The days passed by slowly, every now and then Axel would sneak in, and we'd talk, then Jena would shove him out, I needed my rest, she'd say, I'm very ill, his dad would agree. Yin and Yang though, they would continually watch me from the doorway, as if I was contagious.. After Two weeks I was able to go back to school, I hadn't missed much, but the only bad thing was, it was only two days left of school, so I couldn't turn in my late work. Axel was excited for summer, and our Trip to Twilight Town. We were one of two worlds that knew about other worlds. Travers Town and us. I remember when I got on the Gummi ship, once my parents had died. It felt so surreal. Then at the home for girls at Travers Town, I'd say nothing, I'd barely eat and I kept in my room when everyone else played. All I did was hug the teddy bear that had been slipped under my arm. I always figured it was Santa, after all my parents died on Christmas Eve, and I was in the home then, I heard the voice, I was between sleep and awake, that beautiful limbo, and I heard his voice. It reminded of Mr. Yen Sids. The man we visited often, it was powerful, yet loving, worried maybe, with a hint of all knowing. His voice always made me feel warm, and yes wanted.

James and Lucas came back from their vacation, that was very spur-of-the-moment, and they never said a word about how I was feeling, when James had unpacked and showed me all of the neat things he and Lucas gotten (for themselves, but I digress, it's not like it matters) he took me to my bedroom and he pretended it was Friday. After a while he got bored and started hitting at me, yelling abuse. I covered my ears and tried to cry but the tears would not come. He drug me downstairs hitting me over the head as we went, Lucas bit his lip, he disapproved I could tell, but he didn't say a word. When he was done I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach of all it'd let me, groaning I roll on my back and I flushed the toilet pale I shakily made my way down stairs and announced I was going to bed early, and without dinner. I crawled in my bed the cool sheets wrapping around me, sleep however hard I wanted it to, would not beckon, so I laid there and I cried. I wondered what Axel's family was doing. I wondered if he was thinking about me. I got my journal and I wrote. I wrote as if my life depended on it, then I put a date ten days. Ten until I go, on my own vacation with my only friend. Then I close it and cry myself into a nightmarish sleep.

I've always had nightmares, ever since I can remember I had nightmares, every night I was used to it. I looked around my heart racing, and got dressed and ran to school before my dad's got up. See we are in a hick town; we don't have a hospital for miles (It takes people six hours just to get to a hospital, tell that to Mrs. Ellen's, who has five children) so people go to my house for healing. James was always in a foul mood in the morning. I stop when I realize I have hours, its only four in the morning, I curse myself out and look around; I am at the park, so I sit on a swing. I close my eyes; the weather is amazing, cold yet not so cold that it'd send me running...It was refreshing. Far off in the distance I see a man, all in black, like the two that I'd seen right before I went to the hospital, and the one with the sharpest green eyes I have ever seen, at the hospital. He was grumbling to himself, how none of them could do anything. None of whom? I close my eyes, the doctors told me this is all a hallucination as were all the others. When I open my eyes he is right in front of me. I can smell his breath; it smells of Pain and Misery. I take a shaky breath, how I feel around him….It's….It's unexplainable. My chest feels tight and my palms start to sweet. I concentrate on breathing as him and I am locked in a staring contest. After a while he raises me up by my throat, a scream threatening to rise up, I claw at my hand.

"You" he said in a fierce, angry voice "Have no idea how hard it was to find you, that wizard must have put up a tracing block" He shook me, his hands tighter, is this how I am to die?! I want to beg, to plead for my life, or at very least, for him to make my death a quick one.

"Stop..….Please" I manage to say. Fear must have been heavy in my eyes because he laughed a cruel laugh at me, my heart pounded faster, and he put his spare hand over my heart, which was extremely creepy. He smiled a all-knowing smile.

"You think I'm going to exterminate you, how….Adorable." he said and started to walk; fear started in my stomach and threatened to come out of my mouth. "My dear, my dear, you have an important destiny to fulfill" he said.

I started to squirm and managed to get myself free. Once I was out of his grasp I started to run but a dark wall stopped me. He walked to me slowly, I want to run, scream or even crawl up and die, whatever this man has in store for me, is much, much worse. Finally I find my courage and I cry out "No! Please! "The man stopped. Then he looked at me, cold relentless eyes. I literally wanted to vomit. "Very well, I suppose he can wait a few years, it might actually be beneficial" he said pondering; I had to wonder, what was he on about, but I was too confused to ask. Then he started to walk away. "If you tell anyone about anything to do with the people with black coats, Axel will die.

***************************** A few days later************************************

I wake up on the cold morning grass. My dad's had let me have a sleepover with Axel, in the meadow, so long as I was home before my piano lesson, I wake up, rubbing my eyes tiredly look at the watch that was on Axel's wrist I was late. I jump up running to my house; I feared that the people in black would come at me again. I think as I think about them I run head strong into a chest, clocked in black. So far I ran into the one at the auction, which was the one that broke into my house that was another. There was the one that was watching me at the park and the man who talked to me at the park, I back up and look at him, and he had long black hair that looked like dread-locks he was by one with the hood over his face.

"Sorry" I say coolly keeping my head down, but the man with dread locks stopped me holding me tightly. Fear washed over me, vomit rising in my throat, I was so afraid, but I swallowed my vomit. I wondered if he could sense my fear because he smiled gently.

"Relax" he said "I wouldn't hurt you, I'm your godfather" I only look at him skeptically "would you like to see your father, he'd like to see you"

I look at the man next to him, who did nothing, or say anything.

"My father is dead" I say coldly, tears threatening.

"Come with us and we will show you the truth" he smiled gently extending a hand "he's brilliant you'll love him a lot"

I back up "you're sick, my father's dead!"

He sighed grabbing my wrist and started to pull, but the man who was silent smacked the man with dreadlocks over the head. He was kind of like a silent hero, you could say. "She said no Xaldin" then the two disappeared. I ran to the house surprised that Lucas (he taught me piano) and James was asleep, so I tip-toe to my bedroom, just when I'm up the stairs I see James, folding his arms.

"Worthless" he snarled shoving me down the stairs, when I reach the bottom, I scream in agony, by leg hurts more than anything I felt. He walks down to me, feels my leg and declares it's broken.

******************************hours later***********************************

I can hear Axel knock on the door. James answered

"Is mervil here?" I hear him ask. "Can she hang out? Can I see her?"

"No" James said icily "she went to summer camp, she won't be here until September"

"W-w-what?" Axel said I could hear the hurt in her voice. "she never said anything about that"

"It was a surprise" he said coldly.

"What about Twilight Town? I just learned how to drive a Gummi Ship!" he said I could hear he was on the verge of tears.

"go with someone else kid, I really don't care"

"B-b-b-ut"

"Go" he repeated "before I call the cops".

Then the door shut, I lean into the pillow and sob.

************One Month later*****************

Axel sat with all the camps pamphlets spread out on his bed; he only left for the bathroom and food. He'd been acting neurotically. He'd called all the possible camps she'd been to, except one.

His mum knocked on the door as he dialed the number.

"Axel sweetheart your scaring me and your father, are you ok?

"yes no go go go go go go" Axel yelled "I'm busy and I don't need you breathing over my shoulder."

Jena sighed softly closeting the door walking away.

He hit the call button and a chipper girl answered.

" I need to talk to mervil, Jones, Big blue eyes, long brown hair, please I miss her I need to talk to her".

The girl bit her lip "I'm sorry little boy there's no girl who even looks like that, or has that name, I'm sorry".

Axel hung up the phone numbly and stayed in his room for the rest of the summer.


End file.
